Percy Jackson Heacannons One-Shots
by Booksfrlife
Summary: ENJOY :) Title says all These are all Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus one shots. There will also be mortals meet Percabeth/Demigods. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Rick Riodan does.
1. Blessed

During the war with Gaia all of the seven had the blessing of their parents except Percy. He had the blessing of every Olympian. When the war was over and the demigods won Percy passed out in annabeths arms. Everyone thought that he was dead, and they stared at him and started crying.

Suddenly he woke up and asked "Why Is everyone staring at me?"

"SEAWEEDBRAIN!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Never ever do that again". Everyone was happy, the war with Gaea was over and everyone survived.


	2. Lucy Burns

I was talking to Annabeth outside of our school, at the end of the wait to get picked up. Now I was knew that my mom was going to pick me up, but I had no idea how Annabeth was going home.

As soon as Annabeth pulled out her book, I decided to ask her. "Hey, Annabeth how are you getting home, we've been sitting here for 20 minutes, all the buses have gone, and there are only a few left in the pick-up line?" I ask her.

"Oh! My boyfriends going to pick me up, we're going to take the subway," she tells me. I was shocked. I didn't know that she had a boyfriend.

"Wait! You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Can I meet him?" I bombarded her with questions as she tried to answer them.

"Yes I have a boyfriend. I didn't tell you because you never asked. Umm I think you can meet him," She tells me,"Oh wait! There he is. You can meet him I guess.

"Hey, Wisegirl lets go," The guys I assume to be Annabeths boyfriend calls.

"I'm coming Percy, give me a second," Annabeth calls. "Okay," he tells her.

"Hey seaweedbrain, I have someone I want you to meet," Annabeth tells him as he wallks up,"This is Lucy Burns, she one of my friends from school. Lucy, this is my boyfriend Percy," she explains to the two of us.

I have to admit, the school friend from school comment hurt a little bit but, I had met her boyfriend.

As I shook hi hand I finally got to see him up close. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and theres the fact that he was really hot! As i came out of my thoughts, I remembered to let go of his hand, because who knows how long I was shaking it.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy, but Annabeth and I have got to run,"

"Bye Lucy," Annabeth calls as Percy drags her away.

 **I think I might make a Part 2 of this. What do you guys think**


	3. Chapter 3

I was conflicted, very conflicted. I mean I love being Annabeth's friend and all. Who am I kidding, I hate her! But then again, her boyfriends so hot! I could break them up and date him, Brad ditched me anyways.

Plus, I have to get my revenge on what she did to me earlier this year. Of course when she did it, she didn't know it was me but still, I must get my revenge. All because of my mission, I used to be a popular, how I miss the royal life, but I was send on my mission. Mission: Destroy Annabeth Chase. I know we seemed to be friends, but believe me, that was all just and act. I never liked her. For the smartest "girl in school, she sure isn't that smart. I'm going to get back at her, no matter what it takes. I have an idea, I'll steal her boyfriend just like she stole mine.

*Flashback to the day Annabeth humiliated me in front of the whole school*

Brad and I were walking down the hallway to my locker, when Brad decided to slam some stupid freshman into it.

"Brad!" I yell, slightly annoyed, "Why did you slam him into MY locker?! It could have been any other locker, why MINE?"

"I didn't know," he says sheepishly.

"Well don't do it again," I tells him as I stalk to my locker, grab my text books and start walking to my next class, when I see Annabeth Chase, the new girl, she's really pretty but I would never admit to that. Plus she could be a threat to my popularity.

Brad walks up to me and says "Lucy this isn't working out we need to break up." It was so humiliating! The whole school was looking at me and laughing. To make matters even worse, he walks up to Annabeth and starts flirting with her.

"Hey babe, want to go out some time, who am I kidding of course you do. I'll pick you up at 7." Annabeth didn't even give him time to think before she punches him in the face. The crowd that had formed, oohed and ahed.

"And for your information, no I will no go out with you."

"Why not, you so much better than that girl Lucy." I had to admit, that one hurt.

That's when I went Emily my co-leader, and we decided that I should go on mission: Destroy Annabeth Chase.

\- Flash Back Over -

Annabeth said that she and Perry I think it was were meeting up at the beach with some friends, and they asked if I wanted to come. I said Yes. Duh. Of course I would, Peter or whatever would be there.

I walked out to the front of my house, I saw Annabeth waiting for my by the front of my house. I quickly got into the car.

"Okay, so Percy and the others are meeting us at ta beach thats about 30 minutes away from here," Oh, so that's what his name is.

\- At the beach -

It was horrible, I was stuck in a car with Annabeth. Of all people why did it have to be her. The beach was pretty cool though, It had nice sand and the weather was nice. There was a group of around 20 people being obnoxiously loud. What surprised my though, is the fact that Annabeth started walking towards them.

"Annabeth!" A girl called, "Thank the gods that your here, these idiots won't shut up.

"Boys!" Annabeth yelled, "Listen to Piper.

"Oh hey, you're Annabeth's friend right?" Percy asked. Oh My God. He's talking to me! He's actually talking to ME! Haha beat that Annabeth!

Apparently she did beat me because as soon as he saw her, he ran up t her and kissed her.

"Ugh I'm so done! Annabeth stop stealing everything from me!" I yell at her

"What?" Why does she look so confused.

"YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME! My boyfriend, my friends, my popularity, my future boyfriend." I was on a roll, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, "I never wanted to be friends with you in the first place, I was only friends with you because Emily and I had planned to destroy your social life!" At this point one f her friends muttered, "Like that's ever worked." Most of them were glaring at me. I didn't care, I kept on going. " I Hate you. I don't know why I ever pretended to even be your friend. I'M DONE," I shouted and stormed away. When I stormed over to my friends where I saw they were sitting, I didn't see the few tears that fell out of her eyes.

Suddenly a wave of water knocked me over, making me look up at the sky that read: Guess what? We hate you too. I looked back at Annabeths friends who were all glaring at me. I could feel guilt gnawing at me, I pushed it away and walked away never giving it a second thought.

8/19/15


End file.
